


Wanna Cool Off?

by RiseofRena



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Sparring, Training buddies, What Could Have Been...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseofRena/pseuds/RiseofRena
Summary: While training, Ben learns that Rey doesn't know how to swim, and decides to teach her. Well... kind of ;)In which Rey is awkward, and Ben is truly Han Solo's son.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Wanna Cool Off?

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs to acknowledge TROS when there's fanfic and headcanons, amiright?  
> Enjoy these force bond idiots!

“Since when do either of you need training in the force?” Finn asked as Rey pulled on her coat and Ben laced his boots. 

“They don’t, they just want an excuse to be alone,” Poe called from the cockpit of the falcon. Finn laughed and Ben reddened, but stayed silent, focusing intently on his shoes. 

“There’s always room for improvement!” Rey said sunnily with a grin, ignoring the nervous pull in her belly as their teasing. “Now just don’t leave the system without us, ok?”

Rey and Ben grabbed the last of their things and headed out, and into the forest. It was a sparsely inhabited planet, so they didn’t worry about disturbing anyone with their training. They were on the planet for a scouting mission, finding locations for more resistance bases, but it also doubled as a small vacation from risking their lives and putting themselves in danger every couple of days. 

The two waited until they were far enough away from the Falcon that Finn and Poe wouldn’t be able to hear (or spy on) them while they sparred. When they had been walking in comfortable silence for about 15 minutes, Rey turned to Ben with a small smile and a quirked brow. “Ready?”

Ben gave a small quirk of his lips, and Rey could see his eyes sparkle with excitement as he shrugged. “Are you?”

In a breath, their lightsabers were out, and they were lunging, Rey’s yellow clashing with his blue. They were as fast as lightning, maneuvering through the forest quickly as if they had lived there their whole lives. Movements were anticipated perfectly, feeding off each other swiftly and naturally, as if they were one rather than two. 

The challenge was still fun, though they knew they could never truly surprise each other any more, at least in a fight. They knew each other too well. His thoughts were hers, and vice versa. 

When their speed slowed, and swings came slower, they paused. “Getting tired already, Solo?” Rey teased, even as she stopped for a breath. 

“I’m not the one who can hardly catch her breath,” Ben replied, holstering his lightsaber as he took a look around. He wandered away from Rey as she leaned on the nearest tree, taking a pause despite his teasing. She did need a moment. The sound of lapping water brushed his ears, and Ben smiled. “How do you feel about a quick dip?” 

Rey started after him incredulously with a slight scowl. “A dip?” She asked, pushing herself away from her chosen tree with great effort to follow her training buddy.

Back at Ben’s side, she found what he was admiring: a shallow looking, clear lake. It was quite beautiful in Rey’s eyes, she was still most familiarly acquainted with sand and rock, less so with forests, green, and especially water. “Gorgeous,” Rey breathed.

“Looks pretty refreshing to me,” Ben said with a nudge to Rey’s shoulder. 

Embarrassed, Rey sent across their bond, “I can’t swim.” She didn’t feel like saying it out loud. Of course she couldn’t swim. She grew up never seeing natural bodies of water, and she hadn’t exactly had time to learn since her departure from Jakku. 

Ben faltered for a moment, feeling guilty he prodded a sore spot, but determined to not let it turn Rey against him, not again. “I can teach you,” he offered gently, voice quiet. It blended in with the gentle push and pull of water on the rocky beach. Rey hesitated. What if she drowned? What if she hated it? What if there were creatures in that deceptively calm lake, waiting to eat her toes? 

“Well, either way, I’m going in,” Ben said finally, brushing his hand on the small of Rey’s back encouragingly. “You can join me, or not.” He knew Rey thrived on challenges, wanting to prove people wrong, especially him. So he knew he had her when her eyes glimmered and shot into his. 

“I’m coming,” she said firmly. He smiled and tried to hide his feeling of accomplishment. 

First, Ben started to strip. His vest, his shirt, his boots came off. Rey turned her head and did the same, feeling an unfamiliar heat in her cheeks, her pulse quicken. She hoped he wouldn’t feel it. When they were just in their under garments, Ben led her into the water. When they were ankle deep, Rey felt something moving brush her ankle and she rushed closer to Ben, grabbing his hand on instinct. Thankfully, he didn’t tease her, and just led her in farther, running his thumb over the back of her hand.

Rey focused her attention on the muscled, freckled, broad back in front of her, rather than look for treacherous creatures in the water beneath her.

When they were at about shoulder depth for Rey, more like chest deep for Ben, he turned to her, and splashed a little bit of water at her. “How does it feel? Peaceful? Serene?” Ben knew that she didn’t feel any of those things, but he enjoyed watching her squirm a little too much. He liked how tightly she was still holding his hand.

“It’s... ok,” Rey got out, and brushed the top of the water, enjoying the way it ripples under her fingers. When Rey looked up, her companion was gone, and her hand was empty. When had that happened? Her heart immediately started pounding as she looked over the immense mass of water. “Ben?” She called. She was about to raise her voice and call for him again, when arms grabbed her under the water, and Ben pulled her to his chest as he flew up through the water. 

Rey screamed in spite of herself at the shock, and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her head into his sopping wet, dark hair. Water splashed over the both of them, drenching Rey, as Ben burst out laughing.

He kneeled under the water as he held up Rey, bridal style, keeping their heads above the water. 

When Rey got over her shock, she hit his chest, but his smile and laugh was infectious, and her anger melted into joy. “You asshole!” She laughed, insistently hitting his bare chest, though there wasn’t a hint of malice in her eyes. 

“You were just too much of an easy target,” he explained, enjoying feeling her in his arms, her heartbeat so close to his. Her face so close to his. 

Rey’s smile remained as she slid out of his grasp, but her arms stayed around his neck, fingers absently playing with his hair, slick and pressed to his face. Ben’s arms looped around her hips loosely. They had been close before, but this was different, as they looked into each other’s eyes, smiling. 

They had seen so much pain in each other, their darkest moments, pulled apart, inch by inch, across the galaxy. Longing for each other. And here they were, holding onto each other. 

In a breath, Rey lunged at him, crashing their lips together, as if she was holding her breath, pulling him as close to her as he could. Ben sighed into her lips and melted, pulling her body into his, holding her tight. His feet pushed up from the bottom of the lake, holding her, and stood up, pulling her out of the water. Her legs wrapped around his stomach instinctually, and he held her, dripping wet, as tightly as he could. He wasn’t going to let her go again.

When they returned to the Falcon, dripping wet, red, unable to look Finn or Poe in the eye, neither of them had to guess what happened. They totally called it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
